


Monster Academy

by ZDrive



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Academy, Action/Adventure, Friendship, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Monsters, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDrive/pseuds/ZDrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has been enrolled to Ark Ridge: Highschool for the Supernatural. Of course, that's a polite way of saying Monster Academy: Highschool for Freaks. As the nephew of a demon currently locked up in an asylum, he's not surprised to be sent to said boarding school. There's just one kid there who seems more human than the rest of them, except he's just as strange. He acts like a ghost and if that doesn't piss Aomine off, then said kid being friends with Kagami and the other goodie two-shoes of the school did. He would gladly avoid the kid as much as demonly possible. Of course, fate isn't going to have him keep that up for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge: It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> First time on AO3, as well as first time writing Kuroko no Basuke. So go easy on me, yeah? Yeah. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and guess what kind of monster Kuroko is related to. :) First one who guesses correctly becomes an OC!

"Fuck you," Aomine says to his uncle.

He only had the guts to say it to his face because of the four inch thick, enchanted glass that separated them.

"Oh, nephew, nephew," his uncle, Lazarus, sighed. He twirled the phone cord between his boney fingers lazily. "My dearest, favorite nephew...we've been over this. So has your mother. It would be in your best interests to go to Ark Ridge.You would get the best education possible, be around OTHER high class demons, control your powers, learn the weaknesses of other pathetic creatures so you may crush them under foot when you take over the world-"

"Uncle, we've been over this," Aomine threw back impatiently. "I'm your only nephew, I have no interest on taking over the world (I've learned from your six fails at that.It was qquite pathetic), and I can control my powers enough. I don't mind getting an education on the human world, and I don't care about the other demons."

"Tsk," Lazarus sniffed, rolling his small, mascara cloaked eyes. "If Amelia Earheart hadn't plowed through me with her plane just as I was about to open the gates of hell via sea, I would have TOTALLY become king of the world. Geez." 

Aomine rolled his eyes, leaning back in the uncomfortable plastic seat. Ever since his father died, Lazarus had been all sorts of crazy, such as poking his nose in Aomine's business and trying to seduce his mother. She kicked him in the balls and he was hospitalized. Unfortunately, Aomine couldnt do that. Female demons could do whatever the hell they wanted, but the male demons bowed to the higher power, especially the other, older males of the family. And despite his failed attempts at taking over the world, Uncle Laz was pretty powerful. And while he let Aomine slide in disrespecting him sometimes, he was only so tolerable of it for so long, even if it came from his 'favorite' nephew. Aomine knew he was toeing that line by refusing to go to Ark Ridge. 

He'd crack out of fearful respect for his uncle, and they both knew it.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't bitch up some trouble about it.

"...they have a basketball team," Lazarus cooed, cradling the phone with both hands as he peered at his nephew, trying and failing to pull off the puppy dog eyes. 

Aomine grimaced. That was a soft spot. If he went to a normal human school, he'd defeat every one of them. And there were no other supernatural Highschools that dealt with sports. Mostly magic and history, and his mother refused to allow him to go to America to play at one of their monster schools. 

Shit.

"Think, my boy," said Lazarus. His eyes glinted. He had won even before this battle had begun. Aomine sometimes doubted his uncle was as crazy as people usually thought. He could be a seriously evil, manipulative bastard when he wanted. "You will have everything you want and more there. You would be respected, powerful, everything and more. Could you really turn this down?" 

Lazarus smiled, fangs revealed at his nephew's frown. 

"...yeah," Aomine ground out. His hands shook as he balled them up into fists, fury thrumming a familiar tune in his blood, tattooing it against the walls of his veins. He barely noticed the smoke slowly rising from his rapidly melting sneakers. 

Laz continued to grin. "That's my boy," he exclaimed cheerfully. He turned to his neighbor, a large, ugly troll with bloodshot eyes and lime green, wart covered skin. "Look at how good my smart nephew is! He will rule the world one day, you know. Get rid of scum like you."

The troll grunted, some snot bobbing out of his right nostril. "What cha say t' me, gah?" 

Laz smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry. I no UNDERSTAND you, oh UN-edu-cated BRUTE." 

Aomine face palmed. "Not this shit again."

The troll was offended. "Blar fub gou yow toe!" It roared it it's language, jumping to it's feet. It's fellow asylum visitor sighed and turned to Aomine, saying in a strong, obnoxious British accent, "Please excuse my half-brother, he can be quite a barbarian at times, I'm afraid."

"Well...excuse my uncle," Aomine grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he stood. He recognized the glazed, yet burning look in hid uncle's eyes now. It said, 'I've gone psycho again, don't mind me!' "He's just as crazy."

"Oooh, butterflies!" Laz squealed, clapping his hands together like a delighted child. 

That's my cue, Aomine thought to himself as he turned away and waved the security guard over to let him out and take his uncle away before things got messy. Again. 

"Have fun, Uncle Laz," Aomine called sarcastically over hos shoulder, stepping through the exit. 

Lazarus didn't reply, too busy attempting to catch the butterflies only he could see, while unknowingly dodging the clumsy swings of an enraged troll, by simply stepping to the side of bending over. 

Only when he was outside did Aomine remember that he had just accidentally agreed to go to Monster Academy, and cursed.


	2. Welcome to Hell Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll tell you what...I'll kick your Uncle Laz extra hard next time I visit him. Just for you, baby."
> 
> Aomine smirked. "Thanks, Ma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously pumped for this chapter. I'm thinking if posting this story on my Fanfiction account, so beware! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy

Monster Academy looked exactly like Aomine expected it to...meybe even a little better. The gates were tall and wide; thick, black iron with twisted decorations weaving between them, like black vines with elegant thorns. The grass wasn't brown or patchy, though, and looked as if it was watered frequently. He could even see neat, grey gravel paths and blooming flowers and flourishing fruit trees in another gated area, probably a private garden for the students. He thought he caught a glimpse of stables, too, when he passed around the back. The school itself was large, built with thick, grey brick, looming and impressive. 

All in all...not too shabby.

Aomine's mother, Suji, looked at her son from the seat across from him in their carriage. "They have private carriages in school grounds," she informed him for the thousandth time as they pulled to a stop at the front gates. The midnight blue emblem, their family insignia, drew eyes. The prowling shape of an elegant black panther, encircled in a crown of thorns and a gladiator sword beneath it's claws. 

The Aomine Family; the lightning demons.

Aomine forced a smile to reassure his mother, though he knew it wasn't convincing. "I'll be fine, Ma," he said, moving to open the door. Already, the servants of the school were rushing forward to grab his suitcases. "I won't use the private carriages much, anyways. We only take leaves to the village during weekends, and I'll probably be studying."

That was a big fat lie, no duh. He may be lazy, but he rather not use the carriages. The freaked him out with the skeleton horses who pulled it with unnatural grace and speed, their blank, marble white eyes unseeing, and yet he had a feeling they could look as deep as his soul was.

That, and he just didn't study.

Suji also knew that and shot her son a disapproving look. "Now, Daiki," she chided, smoothing her purple skirt and sitting up more primly. "I also want you to make friends. They do have a basketball team here, yes? And I knoe this isn't exactly your cup of tea, going to boarding school, and well," she hesitated before leaning forward to whisper, "finding a mate would be nice. I would love to have some grandchildren in the near future, darling."

Aomine recoiled and nearly fell out if the carriage. "Ma!" He hissed, daring to glance at the blank faced servants waiting for him to join them so they could show him to his private dorms. "I'm not interested!"

His mother looked surprised. "But I thought you loved big breasts, darling!"

Aomine was mortified.

Suji chuckled and patted his cheeks. "I'm just kidding, baby. I don't expect you to have a mate so soon in your life- though I WILL have grandchildren someday, mind you- and I want you to have fun here."

"Even when I'm forced to learn against my will in and live in a fucking school for months," Aomine grumbled.

His mother beamed. He glowered. "Yes! There we go! And language, dear, it's unbecoming of you. I'll tell you what...when I visit your Uncle Laz I'll kick him extra hard, yes? Just for you, baby."

Aomine smiled wryly. Gotta love demon mothers. "Yeah. That'd be cool."

"Cool," Suji echoed, half in fascination at the slang word and half in reassurance. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before closing the carriage door. 

"Goodbye! Love you! I'll see you on Thanksgiving break."

Laughing, Aomine waved farewell to his mother before turning to the servants. "Well," Aomine raised a brow. "Lets fucking go." 

"The Elite Dorms are this way, sir," one of them said emotionlessly as they turned in unison and marched done the path towards the dorms. 

Aomine rolled his eyes and smirked. The Elite Dorms was code word for the rich and important. Bullshit about everyone being equal here. The people with the most money and power and pure blood were still classed higher and treated specially than the lower classes.

Just the way it should be.

He didn't see the tall, green haired man fussing over a teddy bear near the gates as his luggage was unpacked.

Didn't realize the gorgeous blonde being fawned over by a gaggle of girls as he signed their autographs.

Didn't see a purple haired man munching on candy as he retreated indoors, oblivious to stares he got from his hight.

He didn't look at the small group of people, laughing and chatting as they lounged under the shade of a tree bear the private garden.

He didn't see the certain, ghostly boy he passed, and neither did he feel the mismatched eyes of one who gazed at him from across the campus.

But the last two...they saw him. And for now, that was all that mattered.


End file.
